


First Kiss

by slutinnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Romantic Fluff, niki takes control, soft minx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutinnit/pseuds/slutinnit
Summary: Minx is awkward but she really loves Niki. So they kiss, for the first time. (They were already dating before this but had never gotten to this step)
Relationships: Minx | JustAMinx/Niki, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	First Kiss

Niki and Minx blankly stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Niki hesitantly reached her hand out, cupping Minx's face. She shuddered at the sudden cold touch of Niki's fingers. Minx was always teasing Niki, making suggestive comments but when it actually came down to this, she was sheepish. Niki took control of the situation, leaning closer. She whispered reassuring phrases into Minx's ear, making sure she felt comfortable. Minx's eyes darted around, unsure at what she was meant to be looking at in this situation. The younger girl calmly raised her voice, "Hey, look at me," she spoke, soft-toned. Minx reluctantly maintained eye-contact with the blonde.

They both just stared at each other for what seemed like years, until Minx broke the silence, "So-- are we gonna just, like, stare at each other?" Niki giggled, snapping out of her little daydream. The shorter girl stood on her tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss. Minx's eyes shut tightly, acting cowardly. She accepted the kiss, falling into the soft lips of her girlfriend. They stood there for a while, taking in the moment. Niki broke the kiss apart, catching her breath. She stood there silently, wiping her lips before pulling Minx into a hug. Niki whispered to the love of her life, "I love you," Strings tugged at Minx's heart, feeling butterflies form in her stomach, "I love you too," she murmured, quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel, but no promises. I doubt many people will read this, if any at all. But if you did happen to, thank you for reading! And sorry it's so short, I just wanted to write a cute drabble :)


End file.
